Collide
by mysticfairy07
Summary: World's collide when sweet, innocent, beautiful Serena manages to get a scholarship to Tokyo's most prestigious university. There she meets the devastatingly handsome campus playboy Darien Chiba and their lives will never be the same again...


Hi everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. I just felt an urge to start writing a fanfic, so here goes lol. Hope you enjoy xxxxx

Collide

Chapter 1

A cold wind was blowing as a beautiful young girl named Serena Tsukino made her way through the streets of the Jubaan District, on route to Jubaan Care Home for the Elderly. Her long blonde hair was getting extremely ruffled by the breeze, and she was wearing her signature buns atop her head as she had done since childhood. This may have seemed odd, for her to continue the childish hairstyle even now at eighteen years of age, but she knew that in her heart she could never change it. It had been her mother who used to style her hair like that when she was a little girl, and having lost both parents in a car accident when she was seven, Serena clung to anything that reminded her of her family.

Serena had dealt with a lot in her young life. After her parent's death, her grandmother had looked after her, as she had no aunts or uncles. She had lived with her grandmother in small council house for the past eleven years, and there was no one she held dearer to her heart than her grandmamma, as she called her. Even though money was scarce and they both had to scrape by, their love kept happiness alive in them both. And no one was sweeter than Serena; she had a great love for life, for all people. She was one of those girls who everyone liked without really knowing why. She was also clever and hard working, maintaining perfect school grades while working various part-time jobs since she was fourteen. When she was 15 however, a blow hit her small world and nearly caused it to crumble. Her grandmamma had been diagnosed with breast cancer. Luckily the operation was successful and her grandmamma became well again. A few months ago however, after various falls and injuries, the doctors decided that she should start using a wheelchair and should move into care. At first Serena protested that she would look after her grandmamma herself at home, but the doctors pointed out that she needed full-time care and specialist equipment that Serena could not provide. Grudgingly Serena agreed, and now shared a house with her friend Ami. She visited her grandmamma as often as she could. That is where she was heading now, clutching an envelope that had been causing her great distress ever since she had received it this morning.

She was lost in thought, and did not notice the fluffy Alsatian dog making a beeline for her legs. She didn't notice until she felt a large wet tongue on her bare leg.

''TOMMY, DOWN BOY!'' yelled the dog's owner, a well built muscular boy with floppy blond hair and green eyes, as he tried to restrain his pet. Serena looked down and smiled. She gave a reassuring smile to the dog's frazzled owner to let him know everything was ok, and she bent down to pet Tommy.

''Its ok, he was just saying hello, weren't you boy,'' she cooed as she rubbed Tommy's ears. She loved dogs and this one was particularly friendly. She was preoccupied and did not notice the appreciative glances she was getting from the young man. He was taking in her petite body with curves in all the right places and shapely legs, clearly visible with her blue skirt and bare legs. Her cute heart-shaped face and light blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. She was perfect, so much so that he almost felt jealous of Tommy, as he was the object of her attentions. He came out of these thoughts as he realised she had stood up and was looking right at him. She smiled at him and looked so devastatingly beautiful that he caught his breath.

''Hey, sorry about that. I just love dogs and I hope you don't mind…'' she trailed off uncertainly.

He looked at her and realised he should say something.

''That's ok, I really don't mind,'' he smiled. He held out a hand. '' I'm Andrew Masterson by the way and you are?''

''Serena Tsukino,'' she smiled as she accepted his hand and shook it. She noticed he held her hand for a moment longer than necessary, and she felt a bit uncomfortable. She glanced at her watch and feigned surprise. '' It's already 10.30, I'm soooo late!'' she exclaimed, and flashed him an apologetic smile. '' It was nice meeting you Andrew but I really gotta go.''

''Oh right, well maybe we'll meet again,'' said Andrew hopefully. He watched as this little blonde angel made her way down the road and he whistled to Tommy. ''Come on boy!''

Serena finally reached her destination and pressed the buzzer and waited by the intercom. Soon enough the crackly voice of Mrs Reid, the receptionist, came through.

''Yes.''

''Its Serena Tsukino to see Emily Tsukino,'' she said into the intercom.

''Of course sweetheart, in you come,'' said Mrs Reid warmly.

Serena opened the door and stepped into the warm foyer. She saw Mrs Reid at her desk and went to speak with her. ''How are you Mrs Reid?'' she greeted happily.

''Bless you honey, coming all the way in the cold. Did you walk the whole way?'' Mrs Reid asked with concern.

''Its not that far,'' she shrugged. ''And how's your husband?'' asked Serena, remembering that he had had a severe case of the flu last week.

''He's a lot better, thank you,'' said Mrs Reid with feeling. ''I mustn't keep you now, your grandmamma will be anxious to see you.''

Serena made her way through the care home, greeting staff and residents as she went. She was a regular here and everyone loved her. Even grumpy old Charlie who scowled at everyone was not immune to her charms. She gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, before making her way to room 14.

''Hi Grandmamma!'' she exclaimed as she ran up and hugged frail, old Emily Tsukino.

''Hello Serena my dear, don't you look beautiful,'' said her grandmamma softly. ''How have you been?''

''I've been ok, thank you,'' said Serena as she kissed her Grandmamma on both cheeks. She wheeled the wheelchair round to face the bed, which she then took a seat upon. ''More importantly, how have you been?''

''I've been ok, love,'' she smiled as she looked at her granddaughter. Serena was Emily's pride and joy, and what she wanted most in life was to see Serena happy. No one deserved happiness as much as Serena.

''Is that it?'' Emily asked, as she saw the letter Serena had absentmindedly placed on a chest of drawers.

''Umm yes,'' Serena replied nervously. ''I wanted to open it with you.''

''Well come on then,'' said Emily.

Serena looked up sadly. ''I can't. I'm too afraid of what it might say.''

''Serena no-one deserves that scholarship as much as you,'' said her grandmamma kindly. ''But if you don't open it you'll never know.''

Serena had applied for a scholarship to Chiba University, the most prestigious university in Tokyo, to study law. She desperately wanted to go to college but a scholarship was the only way she would be able to afford to.

Serena picked up the envelope and handed it to her grandmamma. ''Please, you open it,'' she said quietly.

Emily carefully took the letter out and scanned it. Tears came to her eyes as she turned to Serena.

''What does it say?'' asked Serena urgently.

Emily looked back down and began to read. ''Miss Serena Tsukino, we would like to inform you that you will receive a full scholarship to Chiba University, Tokyo starting with the upcoming fall semester.''

''Really!'' exclaimed Serena, tears coming to her own eyes. She could hardly believe it. Every late night spent studying, every dish she had ever washed, and every order she had ever taken, suddenly felt worth it.

''Really,'' smiled her grandmamma, '' congratulations sweetie.''

''Oh my gosh!'' cried Serena hugging her grandmamma. ''I have to tell Ami!''

_Later that night, in a penthouse in the richer part of Tokyo_

Darien Chiba woke up around 6 in the morning, due to the sunlight filtering through a small gap in the curtains. He disentangled himself from the expensive silk sheets and Beryl Wood's naked body and put on his pants. He went to stand by the window and drew the curtains open a little more, and stared down at the city waking up.

He put his hand to his head as it was throbbing madly, and he cursed Jed for encouraging him to have all those drinks last night. Then Beryl showed up at the club and last night, like many nights before, they had ended up having sex. Beryl wasn't his girlfriend, just an acquaintance really. Her parents were friends with his parents, part of Tokyo's aristocratic circle. Their relationship wasn't exclusive or anything, and Darien frequently hooked up with different girls. It was just sex though, he hadn't had a serious girlfriend since he was 16. Her name was Regina Hall and she had broken his heart when she moved to Hong Kong. He heard Beryl shifting in the bed but paid no attention to it. He didn't really know why he bothered with Beryl, she wasn't particularly interesting and she had a nasal voice that really grated sometimes. However she did have a great body and wasn't averse to casual sex, so lust governed his actions.

Beryl studied his profile from the bed and decided he really was a beautiful man. At twenty years of age Darien Chiba was one of Tokyo's most eligible bachelors. About to enter his third year of law school, at an institution founded by his ancestors, he was every woman's dream. He had a handsome chiselled face with sculpted cheekbones, dark blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He was naturally tanned, and he had dark ebony hair that fell into his eyes at times. He was tall, over 6 feet, and muscular, with a lean body and six-pack. Beryl couldn't take it any longer. She put on her nightgown, crept towards his unmoving frame, and slipped her arms around his torso.

''We agreed no strings attached, Beryl,'' said Darien emotionlessly.

Beryl winced inwardly at his words. How she wished he could love her and propose. What she wouldn't give to be Mrs Darien Chiba. She had seen the family ring and boy, was it beautiful. How she hoped that one day it would end up on her finger. However for now she was happy satisfying her and Darien's mutual carnal desires.

''I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast sent up. We did have a busy night after all,'' she purred as she ran her fingers down his chest.

Darien disentangled himself from her and began to put on his shirt. He then found his shoes before finally answering.

''My mother is preparing a back-to-college celebration. She's invited a lot of people to brunch at the mansion. I need to get back,'' he stated, whilst looking for his coat.

''Oh right,'' said Beryl clearly disappointed. ''Well if you need me you can always call.''

''Goodbye, Beryl,'' he said brusquely as he picked up the keys to his Porsche. Without a further word he left the apartment.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hey guys! So let me know what you think, I haven't had much experience at writing fanfiction but I'm hoping to learn as I go along.

Lots of love

Mysticfairy07

xxxxxxxx


End file.
